


Supernatural: Crimson Butterfly

by Hnotonfire



Category: Supernatural, Zero: Akai Chou | Fatal Frame II: Crimson Butterfly
Genre: Alternate Season/Series 11, Alternate Universe - Horror, Dean In Love, Dean is Missing, Death Rituals, F/M, Plot Twists, Reader-Insert, Secrets, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-03 20:30:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13348956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hnotonfire/pseuds/Hnotonfire
Summary: "The twins that will become the sacrifice have returned!"You could hear them say that, as you keep walking down the dirty rode. Then you stopped, a woman who looks identical as you stand there, with her bloody gown on."Come. Follow me.""...why?""Because if you follow me, you will become one with your brother."That's all that it took. And you followed the ghostly figure, into the huge mansion.You only want to become one with Dean. Your lover.| A plot twist set in season 11. |





	1. Chapter 1

_"Dean?"_

_"Didn't we promised?"_

_"That we'd always stay together? Forever?"_

 

Dean look into the water that flowed smoothly. He stare at them, lost at the calming sound of it. The trees that surrounded him give him solace, and the chirping birds made him forget about all of his worries. For once, he forgot about why he came here. 

"What are you thinking about?"

Dean felt the softness of a woman's hands on his broad shoulders. He know exactly who is that. He look up, and there you are. Staring back at him with a smile on your face. 

"Hey."

He says, and give you a bitter smile. You let go of your brother's shoulder and sit beside him on the huge rock, hugging him tightly. He let you be, staring at the river still. 

"You ok?"

You ask him, looking up at him with your head on his collarbone. Dean, not shifting his gaze towards the calming water, nod his head. 

It's not that he's ignoring you. But with Sam and Cas away, and you hugging him this way sparks something within him. How long? 

How long will he keep  _this_ a secret? 

He remember when he was a kid and you were only 6 months old. He remember holding you in his arms, rocking you in your sleep. He's the one who'd pick you up if you were crying, ever since mum died. He was always there with you. 

Then when you start to develop, his feelings towards you turn into a romantic one. 

Then when you finally come up to him and said that you too loved him, the two of you developed a serious relationship, away from your family's knowledge. It went on for years. 

And then his memory flash to the time when he was a demon. God, he hate himself for that. 

He had hurt you very badly. He captured you, and... 

_"Dean, please, don't hurt me..."_

_You whimpered out, your body tied to the chair. He grinned, picking up a knife, ready to cut you open._

_"Oh, baby. Even when you're crying, you're still beautiful."_

_He said to himself, which made you cried. The mark had turned him into a demon and it made him craved blood... Torture._

_"Dean, this is not you..."_

_"Oh the hell it is. I'm still the same brother that you fucked, (y/n)."_

_Your lips trembled, sucking in deep breath._

_"We never... We never..."_

_Dean's lips turned into a sick grin. He walk towards you with the knife._

_"No! Please!"_

_Before you know it, you were screaming._

Dean's train of thoughts is now gone. His heart breaks, as he still remember what he did to you. 

"(Y/n), about that time back then..."

Dean says, about to break a chick flick moment, then he realized that you are not by his side anymore, your warm hands are no longer around him. He look around. 

"(Y/n)?"

Looking around, he then spot you running into the forest, like you were following something. 

"(Y/n)?"

"(Y/n), wait!"

Dean pick himself off of the rock, running into the forest, following you, forgetting how dangerous this place is. His heart thumped loudly, worried  that you'll disappear like all those other people right here on this spot, in which why he and you're here. 

"No! Stop! Wait!"

He screamed, aftering you into the now changing scenery of the forest. 

He's positive that it's daylight out here. So why the hell it's pitch black now? He look around again, then spot you in the sea of trees. But then he saw something completely different. 

You're dressed in white gown, running into the forest. 

"(Y/n)!"

He screamed, getting closer and closer towards you as he finally reached towards your shoulder. You stopped, and turn towards him slowly. 

But when you turned to him, he saw an image of his hands wrapped around your neck. like he's  _chocking_ you. 

Then it disappears, and you're no longer in front of him. He looked at his hands, trying to grasp what in the hell that he just saw. 

"Well, shit."

He muttered and look up to the now dark sky. Somewhere in the distance, he could hear a song. It's here somewhere, and he followed it, wanting nothing but to find you and get out of here. 

For now, it's ok for him to only think of you and him then all those other people. 

"(Y/n)!" 

He screamed into the 'night' and hope that he'll find you. He followed the song, which grows louder and louder. He walk and walk and passed a mountain, with red flames. That's where the song is... 

_"I'm sorry... I'm sorry..."_

He heard a man weeping, and quickly turn towards it. There, in front of him, a man with a white attire is crying with his face in his plam in front of some weird kind of gate, his back facing Dean. 

Dean then realized that  _he_ is not human. A lost soul, perhaps. But what is he sorry for? And why does he somehow looks so familiar with Dean Winchester himself? Blonde hair, broad shoulders, his voice... (aside from his choice of clothing, God, Dean would never wear white.) 

but all of that aside, Dean realize that this soul is harmless. So Dean walk towards him, his eyes on the weeping man. But then a red butterfly float in front of Dean, and he shift his gaze towards it. 

He then passed the gate, and look around for his sister. Then he realized that he's on top of a mountain. And there you are. Right in front of him. 

Your back facing him, you look lost, staring at the dark sky. The butterfly fluttering in front of you. 

"(Y/n)...?"

Dean called out to his little sister, and you faced him, many butterflies fluttering around you, the crimson colour from the butterflies made the dull night live up a little.

" _The lost village..."_

Your whisper were audible, as Dean raised one eyebrow. 

"Huh?"

You said nothing, only stare at his green eyes as he walk closer to you. 

Oh, Dean didn't know what he got himself into.

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts are welcomed here. Leave a feedback please! ^_^

"What?"

Dean ask, looking straight at you with a hint of anger and anxious in his eyes. 

"The Lost Village. This is the place that me and Sam made a research on. The place that we've been looking for."

You muttered, turning your head to where you were facing before Dean came. You stare down onto the tall houses under the mountain. It's an old fashioned house, you thought. 

"I heard about it. The village. People who entered the village will disappear. Could this be that place?"

You ask more to yourself, as you look down on it more. 

Dean, furious, grab you by the shoulder, spinning you around to face him. 

"Why the hell did you ran away? What did I tell you about making a move alone? What were you thinking?!" 

Dean screamed at your face. He didn't mean to be harsh, but at the moment, he's worried. Scared. And he's not one to be a softie. 

You whimper, looking at the ground at Dean's harshness. You could feel his grip tighten on your trembling shoulders as he held you in a crushing grip. Your eyes then blurred with your tears, afraid of him. 

You're still afraid of him. After  _that_ incident. 

Dean could feel you're shaking, crying silently. 

"Dean... I'm sorry..." 

You whimpered. Dean is puzzled, weird out from your outburst. Why are you crying? Had he really scared you? 

"Hey, hey, I'm sorry..."

"No, Dean... Don't lock me up in the basement... Please..."

"Don't torture me with that knife, Dean... No more, please... I can't take it...!"

You cried, closing your eyes. Dean is puzzled at first, then it dawn on him. 

You were remembering what he had done to you, a few year ago. 

Looking at your crying figure, his heart clutched with guilt. He could feel himself tearing up, knowing that he caused this. He made his little sister turned into a nervous wreck. He broke her. 

He _took it all._

"Baby..."

He whispered, pulling you in a tight hug. Your shoulders moved with your sobs as you cry into his arms, the warmth is very inviting and familiar. 

Dean stroke your head, his lips trembling.

"Hey, it's ok. It's ok. I'm not a demon anymore. I'm the same old Dean."

He whisper, hearing the sound of your cries made his heart breaks. You were afraid of him. 

_Your lover._

"(y/n), I'm just worried of you. I'm not mad. I'm not gonna torture you..."

Dean assures you, cupping your face and brought it up. You sniffed, with your tears still on your face as he wipe it slowly. 

"I love you so much, babe. I won't ever hurt you. I promise."

"I just... Can't bear the thought of losing you."

He says, as you slowly calm down. You know that this is your Dean. The same old lover that you love, not the demon anymore. But it hurt too damn much. The pain. The  _scar._

Looking down at you, Dean look down onto your exposed breast,and saw the damage that he had done. It's still there. The marks from the knife. He had carved your chest, in an attempt to hurt you. 

His heart breaks again. 

"I'm sorry, Dean..."

"It's not your fault."

Dean says, looking away, to stop himself from crying.

"Let's find some help to get out of here."

He says and lead you downhill, heading towards the village, with his hands locked with yours. 

The village is eerie. There's no one here, but you could feel the souls of the past life. Well, you have 6xth sense after all. It's no surprise. Dean's hand is warm, holding yours. The two of you walk, and then found something on the ground. A back pack.

"Well, this is new."

Dean duck down, letting go of your hand and pick the bag up. 

"It's dusty. Must be awhile. Years maybe."

He mutters, and check the bag for some kind of clue. There are a few news clip and a flashlight. They had forgotten theirs in the impala, so Dean tested the flashlights. It still works. He then checked the clips.

"Well, damn. Some guy went missing. His name is Masumi Makimura, age 25. Maybe he's here somewhere."

Dean says, and you hug your body from the cold. Then you felt a presence. You turned around. 

"Dean..."

You call out to him, and he turned towards you, looking at the ghostly figure of a woman walking in front of them. She entered the wooden house. 

"Is that..?"

You nod your head at Dean's question. He then walk towards you.

"Stay close, (y/n)."

The two of you then walk into the silent night, heading towards the house where the woman entered. 

But before you and Dean entered, something flashed inside the house, a lightening of some sort. 

"It seems like someone is inside..."

You whimpered, and Dean nod his head. 

Dean think about your safety meanwhile, pondering about whether it's a good idea to walk in a strange house with a ghost in it. He won't risk your safety. You mean so much to him. 

Then he felt a warm hand on his shoulder. It's yours. He hummed, and grabbed your hand. 

But then you walk passed him, with the hand still on his shoulder. Dean's eyes went wide, he turned at his back, where you were supposed to be. No one. Only him. 

_"Are you leaving me again?"_

Dean could hear a disembodied voice ask him, his legs trembled a little. 

"Dean?"

He heard you called out to him. You're at the door, ready to open it. His eyes were scared as he stare at you. 

"Are you ok?"

Is he? After all that? 

"... Yeah. I'm fine..."

He answers, walking in with you. 

Whatever that was, it's something ominous.  _very_ ominous.

 

 

-

 

 

He knew that this is a bad idea, walking in with you, with house full of ghosts. And now, look at you. Trembling, scared. 

The two of you are on the ground on  the 2nd floor of the house. After all of that ghost encounters from a woman named Miyako Sudo, he can never forgive himself for causing this to you. 

"Baby, it's ok. She's gone. She's gone."

_For now._

You told Dean a few hours ago about what you saw when you entered this house.

The vision that you saw was a girl. Miyako. She came in, looking for her boyfriend, Masumi. But she died. In the hands of her own lover. He strangled her. But that's not all. There's something more dangerous than the woman. 

You saw a pair of twins, strangling each other on the ground, their face covered. And the girl. The  _bloody-gown girl._

She's laughing maniacally, her eyes black as she stare up with her mouth open. All she did was laugh that it still made your goosebumps stand. 

Just who is she? 

"Baby..."

You heard Dean called out to you, and he cupped your face gently. 

"(Y/n), I'm here, I'm here. I'll protect you."

You could hear him say that, but all you could focus on is the laughter of that girl. Her eyes black as she laugh. Like that of a demon. 

Her laughs echoed inside your mind, not leaving you. Whatever Dean said won't ever get that out of your head. And so, you continue to cry. 

"Shh... I'm here. I'm here..."

Dean hugged you, rocking you into his strong arms. He kissed the top of your head, like he did whenever you were scared. He could feel your laboured breaths, hell, even see the damn breaths as you puff it out. 

"Damn it!" 

Dean says, mad at himself for causing this. He let you go for awhile, as you began to calm down.

 

 

-

 

 

Dean tried to break the slide door that the two of you came into a few minutes ago. But to no avail, the door is mysteriously locked. 

The hell? 

He thought of what to do. How can he get out of this goddamn place? 

You sit down on the floor still, all calmed down now. 

Everything is fine. Dean is here with you. He'll protect you. He always did, anyway. You take out your phone, thinking about texting Sam, telling him that the two of you are in trouble. Should you do it? 

You turn to Dean but then you screamed.

"Dean!"

Dean look at you, confused. 

You stand up, backing away from Dean as far as you can until you bumped into the bookshelf. 

"(Y/n)...?"

Dean asked, puzzled. You look scared. 

_"...why?"_

The voice is near Dean, next to him. And it's sure as hell not yours. Dean turned slowly towards the voice. And there, the damn woman stare back at him angrily. 

He back away with a scream,  too stunned from how close the ghost is with him. 

Then he went towards you and held you tight.

"Don't worry. I won't let her take you."

Dean says, determined to drive the ghost away. He stare at the angry spirit, but then she vanished into thin air with a cry of pain, and Dean is weirded out by this. Why hadn't she attacked him? Or you? 

But then, he went limp, falling on the floor. He let out a deep groan, too tired from the occasion that he went through. 

He could see you standing up and walking away, ignoring him who laid flat on the floor

"(Y/n)..."

He called out to you, as he see you walk farther and farther away from him. He could see a single butterfly, the same one at the mountain earlier. It seems to lead you away from him. 

"No... (Y/n)..." 

"...Wait..." 

Dean close his eyes and fall into a deep slumber, too tired to chase after you. 

_"Crimson... Butterfly..."_

Even in his dream, he could hear your voice. 

But in his dream, he dreamt of capturing you in his arms and hug you like there is no tomorrow. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean seeks help from his brother and Castiel, in order to search for his little sister.

Dean's eyes snap open, looking around to see that you are gone. And he's still here. 

He grit his teeth, his heart clutched from the ache, thinking about you. Anger made it's way in him, with A twinge of worry. 

"I fucking told her not to go!"

Dean screamed to himself, trying to stop himself from crying. But he can't help it. 

He just wanted to stay with you forever, like he promised. 

He stand up slowly, wincing when he felt the stiffness on his shoulders (he slept on the wooden floor). He rolled his shoulders and went out of the room, the sliding door now unlocked. Walking out of the room, he could here someone's footsteps. 

He run to the stairs, and there you are at the entrance, ready to walk out. 

"(Y/n)!"

You turn slowly at him, your eyes had a weird glint in it. It's as if... You were emotionless. 

"I'm sorry... I have to go..."

You say, and before anything else, you walk out and slam the door shut, leaving Dean alone in the not so familiar house. 

Puzzled, Dean just stood there, feet still at the top of the stairs.

What the hell?

That doesn't look like his sister at all. 

The sister that Dean knew would always listen to him. She won't act on her own. And she most  _definitely_ doesn't look like  _that._

What is going on? 

When he's about to make a move, suddenly, he saw a white cast; a vision of you.

 

 

-

 

 

_You walk into the village, the sky is dark still. No moon, no star. Just you alone in this place. Not caring about thing, even Dean, you continue to walk where the butterfly had shown you the way._

_"The twins that will become the sacrifice have_ _return!"_

 _You could hear they_ _say that, as you walk down the dirty road. Then you stopped, a woman who looks identical as you stand there, with her bloody gown on. In front of you and her, a huge gate is on display._

_"Come. Follow me."_

_You could hear her, even her voice sounded like that of yours. Just who is she? Why does she look so much like you?_

_Confused, you ask her;_

_"...Why?"_

_She smiled, genuinely. The scary image of her is gone, even when she wears the blood soaked white gown._

_"Because if you follow me, you will become one with your brother."_

_And that's all that it took. You walk towards her, not thinking much. The offer of you and Dean alongside eternity is very enticing, you could never push that aside._

_You just want to become one with your brother._

 

 

-

 

 

The vision is over. 

He let out a heavy sigh. Just what is happening? What the hell is happening in this goddamn place? And what will happen to you? 

Who is that woman? What does she want with you? 

"(Y/n)..."

He whisper, closing his eyes. 

He broke his promises. 

Then he continue to walk down the stairs and out of the house. When he's about to go forward, there, at his foot, your phone lay on the ground. You must've dropped it. 

Dean duck down and pick it up. He turned it on, and there's a voice mail. He listened to it. But what surprised him was that this voice mail is from you. How? 

_"Crimson... Butterfly... It's calling me... Calling me... Deep into the village..."_

_"No... It's not us..."_

Then the voicemail is over. What are you trying to tell him? Who were you talking to?

"Oh, God, please look out for her..."

Dean prayed silently, closing his eyes, hoping you'd stay safe. With a tired face, he walk again towards you; where he saw the vision. And right where you reached the corner where you had met the bloody woman, he saw you.

"(Y/n)!"

He screamed, but you didn't even flinch. You continue to walk, ignoring him completely. 

"Dammit!"

Dean cursed, now running to try to catch up with you. And there you are, so close to him. He just knew that if he reach out, he could hold you in his loving arms again. And he'd repeat his promises to you, over and over again. 

"(Y/n)!"

Dean yelled again, but you push open the big door, ignoring him still, as if he wasn't even there. 

He run towards you, but you disappeared into the new room, and the gates slowly creek, closing in on his face. 

Dean sighed, touching the gates, as if it's you. 

"(Y/n)..." 

He whisper, closing his eyes, thinking of you. Why are you ignoring him? Didn't you promise that you'd stay by his side? 

Then he was awaken by the ringtone of your phone. It flashed in the darkness, and Dean unlock the screen. Another voice mail. But it's from someone different this time. 

_"There's no time..._

_Just one of them must suffice..._

_Hurry..._

_For the village..._

_We must perform the ritual ourselves..._

_Kill her..._

_Kill her..._

_Kill her..."_

He close the phone, confused. 

Who must die? And who is  _her?_

 

 

-

 

 

"Come on, Sammy. Pick it up, pick it up!"

Dean hissed silently, praying that his brother would answer him. He need his help. 

"Dean!"

"Sammy!"

He answered back, relieve at last.

"Dean, where the hell have you been? It's been 4 days ever since you went away for that case."

Sam asked, and Dean is dumbstruck. 4 days? Didn't he just came here yesterday? 

"I don't have time to explain. I need your help."

"What is it?"

Dean suck in a deep breath, then answered him. 

"This hunt... It's not enough for one man to handle. I need your help, Sammy. I..."

Before he can finish, Sam cut him off.

"What do you mean,  _one man?_ didn't you went with (Y/n)?"

He ask, puzzled. 

"That's it. She's missing, Sam."

"What?"

"Look, I don't have time to explain, but can you please get your ass here?"

Dean sounded desperate, and Sam is anxious. He stand up, ready to roll. 

"Alright. I'm on my way. Where you want to meet up?"

"Look, I'm stucked in this place that we're looking for. You won't see me, but hear me out. Walk to the river and into the woods. Kelp walking until you reach a weird ass gate and pass it. You should be on a hill. Just wait, I'll be there."

He elaborate, already heading towards the hill where he first enter this village. Sam agreed, and turn off the phone. 

"What's going on?"

Out of nowhere, Cass is in front of him. Sam clear his throat, and informed Cass what had happened. 

"Dean is on a hunt. And he hasn't been home fora few days." 

That's all that it took and Cass understood. 

Dean is in trouble.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Dean pace around the hill, waiting for Sam and Cass to come in. 

He thinks about you. How to get to you. How he can get out of this hell hole, right here, right now. Maybe with Cass's powers, he can ask him to zap them out of here? 

That's it!

"Dean?"

He heard Sam's voice, looking at the gate that he once came through. There, Sam stood there, alongside Cass. His brother rushed to get to him.

"Okay, buddy, okay."

Sam's arms wrapped around his slightly smaller frame, hugging him tightly. 

"Dean, we've been worried about you and Y/N. We..."

"Look, I know there's a lot of question. But we don't have time. Y/N needs us. She needs  _me."_

Dean says, and Sam let him go. He understand; Dean and you were always inseparable, always close to each other. Throughout the years, he got used to hearing him calling you with sweet names and loving you just a tad bit much. Sam can't really blame his brother. After all, he's the one who left and you're all Dean's got. 

"I say we keep on going in this... I don't know where..."

Cass says, and the two brothers agree. The trio walk through the night, and Sam beginning to ask him questions. 

"How did you lost her though, Dean?"

That question made him feel guilty, trying his best not to act all mooshy. He clears his throat, telling Sam. 

"She, uh... She went on her own."

That's when their footsteps stopped, Sam looking at him, Cass looking at him. Both confused. And so did him. 

"What do you mean?"

Dean look away for awhile. "The other day we figured that someone died here. But then I passed out, must be because I was too tired. But before I passed out, I saw her."

Sam listened carefully. 

"I saw her chasing some crimson butterflies. Dammit, those things were the reason why we're here!"

Dean shout, and stare away for awhile. 

"He left me some messages in her phone. She said something like, those butterflies calling her deeper into this village. Sammy,  I'm worried..."

He says, trying his best to sound tough, if that's even possible. Sam's about to comfort him, but then in the distance, he saw something. 

Butterflies flutter in the distance, as if beckoning them. 

"Dean, Cass, look!"

Sam says, pointing at the butterflies. The three of them look at it. 

Out of instinct, they followed the butterflies, hoping to find some kind of clue to start looking for their sister. The butterflies lured them deeper until they reached a storehouse. It's locked, but the back door is not; they entered. 

Walking in further, they heard rustling; someone's inside. They walked, and there's a small window opening. And a white haired boy. 

A harmless spirit. 

"Yae! What are you doing here?"

He asked, directly looking at Dean, ignoring Sam and Cass. Dean squint his eyes. 

"Woah, slow down there, buddy. Who are you?"

The boy ignored his question, looking at him with serious eyes, as if he's about to tell Dean something important. 

"Yae, you must get out of here. The ritual is about to begin..."

"The ritual?"

Sam ask, interrupting out of nowhere. The boy nod his head,  _finally_ acknowledging the three of them. 

"Sae... She's at the Ceremony Master's house. You must get her out of the village. Hurry!"

He ushered them, looking at Dean as he spoke. 

"Look, ghost kid. My sister's name is Y/N. She's trapped in some kind of weird ass gate that I don't know where it leads. Would you just please help me?"

Dean snapped, angry at the boy. 

"I know where she's trapped, but you don't need to change her name, Yae. Maybe after the two of you get out of here, you can."

Dean gave up, waiting for instruction from the ghost. He went further inside, in which the three of them could not see (because it's too dark) he came back, giving Dean two keys; maybe it's for the gate?

"Here, use this. And save her."

Dean took the keys, looking at them in his hands. 

"You don't need to tell me. I'm going to do it anyway."

Dean answered, determined to save his little sister, his  _lover._

They start to walk out but then the boy stopped them with his words;

"Quick, Yae. Get Sae out of here. Before you lose someone you love. Like  _I_ did."

Dean turned towards the boy, and there he is, head down, looking at his feet probably. His eyes looked sad, as the three of them left with confused heads. 

"If you ever need help getting out of here, you know where to find me."

The trio heard, and Dean nod his head in agreement. 

_Don't worry, Y/N.  I'll get you out of here. And when I do..._

_I'll make you mine for sure._

 

 

-

 

 

When they walked, heading towards the gate with the keys, your phone buzzed, signaling a message again. The three of them stop, with Dean pulling out your cell phone. He looked at Sam and Cass.

"Open it, Dean."

They listen closely. 

_"We went through the big gate_

_Over the bridge_

_Into the mansion..._

_Everyone..._

_Everyone we saw was dead..._

_Up the stairs_

_There were dolls..._

_Their heads..."_

 

 

The message stopped there, and Dean tuck the cell phone back in his pocket. 

"She said 'we.' Who did she went with?"

Dean ask, more to himself. He's confused with what you said, and worried. 

Sam and Cass were silent, thinking about you. 

"Maybe she's dropping some hints, Dean."

He exclaimed, trying to reason with his worried brother. 

 Whatever it is, that ominous feeling won't stop coming inside Dean's mind.

 

 

-

 

 

They walk through the bridge silently, Sam's flashlight made it easy for them to see in the dark. The river flowed, the streaming sound made it calming yet dangerous at the same time. The darkness seems to not leave the three of them. Ahead of them, another gate standing tall, beckoning them. 

Y/N's in there. 

They walk ahead, with Dean in the front, determine to help his sister out of here. His hands pushed the gate, and they arrived. There's a big mansion, Dean recalled what the boy said to him; The Ceremony Master's House. This must be it. 

The lawn are clean still, even though this place seems to be abandoned for a long time. It's very spacious, like that of a rich people. They start to head for the mansion's door, but then, someone is in front of them.

The girl's laugh echoed throughout the room, their ear drums about to break from the horrendous laugh.

The ghost wore a white gown, at the mid section of her dress, the white colour were painted with red crimson blood. Her eyes blank, her hair short at shoulder length, just like his sister. She even looked  _like_ her sister. 

Her ominous and gruesome laugh echoed, their goosebumps raising slowly. 

But then she vanished. 

"What the hell?"

Dean muttered to himself, as they walk ahead. 

"Dean, we ought to be careful."

"I know."

"I just want to get her out of here."

He grit his teeth, pushing open the door and went inside. The three of them look around, the hallways were dark, no lights to accompany the three of them, the only thing that's living. 

Sam wanted to walk ahead, ready to guide them. But then the flashlight in his hands starts to flicker.

"The flashlight!"

Sam hissed, looking at the flashlight that flickerd until it went dead, and the darkness consume them. 

"Oh, great. Now we're in the dark,  _and_ we can't see a damn thing!"

Dean yelled, holding his head in frustration. Through a window, far away in the hallways, Dean could see a set of boots. The same boots that you wore. 

It's you. 

"Y/N!"

Dean yelled, and his two friends look at where he pointed. They could see your boots from the lightning the came out of nowhere. Your head duck down, not looking at them. 

"Y/N!" 

Dean stomped toward you, ready to get you out of this house, but before he could get to you, Dean, along with Sam and Cass, heard someone behind their back yelled out something that made their feet stopped.

_"The twins that will become the sacrifice have returned!"_

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean, Cass, and Sam ventures deeper into the Ceremony Master's House, looking for their sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can only POST my stories since it's already finished. As I say in the request form, I'm REALLY busy. I can only update the requests once a week and can only post my works that I have finished in my draft. I hope everyone understand and I'm sorry.

_"The twins that will become the sacrifice have returned!"_

The three men turn towards the voice behind, them, but there's no one here. The darkness enveloped the three of them, and the owner's voice is no where to be seen. 

"Ok, seriously, we need to get the fuck out of here, guys." Sam muttered, and they zone out for awhile, tired. His brother, Dean, turn to him at his exclamation. 

"Not until we find-"

"Y/N. I know." Sam cut Dean off, with Cass not butting in into the siblings fights. Suddenly, the angel could feel an aura coming from the door afar, beckoning them. 

"Guys, I feel something over there." Cass point towards the door, and the two brothers look at Cass, then the door. Dean furrow his eyebrows.

"What is it, Cass?" He walk closer to the angle, as Dean study his face that twist here and there, trying his best to come up with words. 

The angle opened his mouth, not saying anything for awhile, until he said,

"I think I know where's Y/N heading at the moment." 

Dean and Sam look at the angle, not believing what he said. 

 

 

-

 

 

_The sound of people screaming could be heard, as you walk deeper and deeper into the hallway. It was dark, with only a single candle by the wall to illuminate the dull and lifeless house. You could hear someone crying._

_"The kusabi...the kusabi is here... Help us..."_

_The moaning continued, as you walk further._

_"The ceremony has failed... It's Sae, she's..."_

_You turn, and there, reveals a sliding door. You grab the handle to open it._

_"The darkness... The village... Ahhh!"_

_At the scream, you open the door, and there, at the center of the room that has too much blood on the floor, on the wall, everywhere, stood a girl in her very familiar white gown that got stained with blood._

_She seems to not notice you in the room, as she stare ahead, no where in particular. You walk closer towards her , standing with blood still fresh on the floor where she stood._

_She turn towards you, her face and yours so similar like the two of you are twins. She smiled._

_"You're here." She say, as you stare into her hollow eyes. The two of you look at each other._

_"What do I_ _do to get my brother to become one with me?" You ask, your mind wander to Dean, your lover. He must be looking for you now. The woman smiled again._

_"We lure him." She says._

_"What?"_

_"We lure him deeper into the village. And he'll come for you."_

_"He'll come for ME."_

 

 

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of chapter 5.

"Cass, where the hell is she?" The oldest Winchester ask, his hands now gripping the Angle's shoulder, growing impatient from the silence that his friend provided for him. 

"Dean, take it easy." Sam reach towards his brother and rip off his brother's grip from Cass. The Angle look at them, with his usual concern eyes. 

"Your sister... She's heading this way." The man point towards the door, and the three of them walk to enter the next room, as Dean made a few smart remarks. 

"No kidding, Cass. I thought she was at the roof!" The concern lover point out, frustrated at the lost of you. Sam shake his head, annoyed, as he whispered to Cass when they walk into the hallway. 

"I'm sorry about Dean. I hope you..." 

Cass cut him off, with a relaxed face on. "It's ok. I understand that Dean has always been this way when it comes to Y/N." Cass explained, until they reach the door, with only the candle to show them the way. 

Dean push open the sliding door, and they entered the room. 

"Man, it's a period party over here." Dean says, looking at the room with the platform's all soaked in what seems like fresh blood, the walls even painted with the crimson colour, what seems like handprints on it, the numbers were countless. 

Suddenly, your phone rang again, and your brother took it out from his jeans. The three of them listen closely to it. 

_"Yae..."_

_"We promised..."_

_"...always be together..."_

_"Why are you doing this, Yae...?"_

 

 

-

 

 

The voice mail end there, as Dean tried to capture the words that came out of your voice mail. 

That is you. But who is Yae?

_Yae..._

"Dean, didn't she said,  _Yae...?"_

Dean turn towards his brother who come closer towards him, with Castiel behind them. The three look at each other, and Dean suddenly clicked at what Sam said. 

"That's it! Yae! That's what the ghost boy said!" He screamed. The white haired ghost said something about Yae in his cell, and he called Dean  _Yae._ But why are you searching for Yae? 

"I'm really lost right now..." Dean says, holding his forehead. Minutes passed, until a thunder flashed, and the three of them look at the blinding light. They continue to walk in the dark, no light to guide them in this almost pitch black hallway(At least the thunder had some purpose here.) 

Dean think of what you said. Yae. The Lost Village. The butterflies. They all didn't make sense. What are you getting at? 

"Shit!" He could hear Sam cursed, as he hit something. 

"Dude, you're alright?" He turned to his brother. Sam didn't answer, as he continue to look into the dark floor, trying to find what did he bump into. But it was too damn dark. 

When he try to look closely, the thunder again flashed, and he could see it. 

There are many bodies on the floor. Dead bodies with blood. 

"What the... Fuck!" Dean cursed, trying to figure out what he's looking at. He could make out many wounds, gashes on the bodies face, arms,  _everywhere._

He tripped for awhile, as he try to move but it's impossible to do so without bumping into the many bodies that surrounded them in the grand hall. The smell of fresh blood fills the room, as they try to make out where to go, where to escape these madness. 

Dean could feel his head spinning, his eyes twirling with too many madness here, the darkness wouldn't leave him, no matter how many times he try to block it out. 

He twirled, trying to look for a way out, until he turned, and there, behind the trio, stood a girl with her bloody white gown on, her lips opening,  _laughing._

Dean, Sam, and Cass watch as the girl's shoulder moved as she laugh, her evil and ominous laugh could be heard throughout the room, Dean's positive that her laugh could be heard even outside of the mansion,  _hell,_ even outside of the village. 

Dean could see that the girl even had tear in her eyes as she laugh again, again, and again, her head thrown back with every laugh. 

Then suddenly, a form is behind her, walking very slowly towards them all; it was a woman. Her hair brunette, her gown pitch black, as she walk towards Dean, trying to grasp him, but Dean back away. 

"Cass, I need your help here, buddy!" He screamed, as the woman continue to walk to her, and the girl laughing still. 

Sam look at the angle, as he seems to struggle in this situation. 

"I... Can't! It's... The power... She's  _too strong!"_

Cass pant, as they decide to flee the situation, running further and further into the room, and slamming the door shut.

 

 

-

 

 

They catch their breaths, as Dean was hunched over. Cass was right; that power. It was too strong, even he who didn't have much sixth sense could feel it. He turn to Sam and Cass, as he look at the two, trying to regain their strength. 

"What ever the fuck is that?!" He screamed, trying to understand what did they just encounter. 

Dean then look around, realizing that they are now at some kind of mini garden, with the staircase leading upstairs to nowhere, probably you.

And as if he's a psychic, he saw you; following what seems like butterflies, on the second floor. His eyes went wide.

"Y/N!" He screamed, and his two friends look at where Dean is looking at, and there you are, not turning your head as you walk into another room. Dean run up the stairs, trying to cath up with you before you went away with Sam and Cass following. 

"Y/N!" He screamed again, and he didn't know how you did it. You're gone in an instant. 

Sam turn to his brother, who had a defeat look in his eyes. 

"Hey, we'll get her. Ok?" He ask, trying to lighten up Dean's feelings as the little brother look at his older brother, with that sad glint in his eyes. 

"I just... I wish I could just  _hold her, Sammy."_ Dean cried as he look at where you disappeared. He says, staring at the roof of the house, not knowing what to do. 

"Goddamnit, what am I suppose to do?"

He ask no one in particular, as the other two men look away from the troubled man, not answering. 

"What if I  _lose her?_ What would happen to me, Sammy?"

"What am I gonna do, if I lose her?" He ask again, and Sam didn't answer him, not knowing what should he say to make it all better. He never saw Dean like this. Sure, he may be overprotective at times, but this time Sam can see why; you're "missing."

And it's not like he doesn't have feelings, he's worried about you too, but he knows that they'll get you. He has faith, unlike Dean, who tends to see the worst of everything. 

 

 

-

 

 

"Jesus, this place is a mess!" Dean muttered under his breath, as he cough continuously due to many dust in the room. 

They had gone to another room, leading up to you and now they've entered what seems to be a small library, with another door on the way. Dean can only pray that you're alright. 

Walking around in the seas of books, Sam noticed a book that seems to be interesting. He pick it up, and called the two men behind him. 

"Hey, guys! Check this out!" Cass and Dean came closer towards the Winchester, and Sam point out what seems to be something important; a journal. 

"I think this book may have some clues, guys. We may use to find Y/N." Sam says, opening the almost torn up book, reading it's contents. 

"Anything that'll lead us to her, I'll listen." The older brother says, reading along the contents. 

 

**Journal 1**

_"High Priest Kurosawa has welcomed us into his village with open arms._

_The village does not have a mayor,and it would appear that Mr. Kurosawa, in his position as High Priest, is responsible for governing it. This would appear to be another indicator that this village was originally formed by a deeply religious community that placed a high value on their rituals and ceremonies._

_The myth of the 'gateway to hell' remain a pronounced presence in the local folklore. This is a gate or chasm that leads directly to the world of dead or the underworld._

_Such entrances to the underworld are usually detested, yet feared, and in some cases are even to be worshipped._

_I will do what ever it takes to learn about this ancient and deeply rooted belief in the gate to hell while I am here._

_I have heard that a 'Hidden Ceremony' relating to the gateway is held in this village. Though it would appear that it is forbidden to observe it or even to talk about it_ _._

_The fact that the ceremony involves approaching the gateway probably means that some kind of seclusion rituals must take place beforehand._

_The local here leads a simple existence. The village's location in the mountains make it difficult to grow crops, and daily life is a real struggle._

_They have very little contact with the outside world, and continue to live as they have always done, regardless of how the world may have changed. They appear to have been left behind by the relentless march of time."_

 

 

 

**Journal 2**

_Small statues that appear to be guardian stones are dotted around the village. Unlike those I've seen in other areas, however, these do not display a single male or female God. Instead, they are engraved with what appear to be lovers._

_According to the local children, these lovers were worshiped as Gods in the village. They are brothers and sisters, sometimes twins._

_The reason to this is because the pure bloodline of a family must be kept clean, hence, the children in this village were thought to love their siblings as more than siblings._

_In an old text that I've found in this house, these lovers were mentioned in the same section as the 'Crimson Sacrafice.'_

_Could this Crimson Sacrifice be in some way related to the Hidden Ceremony that's held in this village?"_

 

 

-

 

 

Dean's heart thumped loudly at the book that he read. 

Lovers. Lovers, as in, a brother and a sister is used to complete some kind of rituals here. He held his chest, trying to stop it from beating so fast, if that's even possible. 

He was always like this. Whenever someone said something that involves incest, he'd always have this kind of reaction. It's the guilt, really. But why should he be ashamed?

He only love his sister, and only her. 

"This place is so screwed up." Sam said, closing the ancient book. He toss it somewhere, not caring where it land. He noticed how Dean look out of place, ignoring everyone at the moment. He looks,  _disturbed._

"Hey, Dean. You alright?" The younger brother ask, worried of his older brother. The man smiled. 

"Nah, I'm good. Can we just-"

He stopped talking when another person,  _a ghost,_ is standing in front of them, near the bookshelf. He look straight at Dean, his face soften. 

_"Run. Run while you still can, young man."_

in an instant, he was gone, leaving them. Dean try to process what the man said, not understanding a word the ghost said. 

"Run? Run from who?" He ask Sam and Cass, as the three of them zone out for awhile. Again, Sam noticed the book at his feet and he pick it up. 

"I swear to God, this village is a weird ass place, indeed." He mumbled, and open the book to read it's content. 

"Hey, it's the same author from the book before." Dean says, noticing the same handwriting. 

 

 

**Journal 3**

_The earthquakes have been getting increasingly frequent over the last few days, and I've also seen more and more of those crimson butterflies fluttering around._

_Though they are beautiful, they make me uneasy. They look just like human souls, making their way through the skies, and the villagers always start praying when they see them._

_The atmosphere in the village is very tense, as though something terrible is about to happen._

_A community that fears the wrath of the earth..._

_Could this Crimson Sacrifice be some kind of attempt at appeasing it?_

_Such festival used to be common all around the world, generally using the live sacrifice to appease the wrath of Gods._

_Could that be how the lovers that are worshiped in the village are linked in the festival? If the village were preparing for an ancient appeasement festival, then it would certainly explain why everything is so quiet around here."_

 

 

**Journal 4**

_I am fortunate that the village records are stored at the High Priest's house. Most of these records concern the village's ancient myths and legends, and the ceremonies that have been performed here since time immemorial._

_There are many items that are of great interest to a folk scholar such as myself._

_The Hidden Ceremony that takes place in this village is known as the Crimson Sacrifice Festival and involves using lovers, which is siblings, to seal the gateway that leads to hell._

_The Crimson Sacrifice Festival have two parts: the True Ritual, which must be held regularly, and the Shadow ritual, which is held if the True Ritual is a failure._

_Should both rituals fail, a disaster known as the Darkness occurs. The dead will rise from hell, and the sky itself will be sealed shut._

_Munakata says that his childhood friends, a brother and a sister, Itsuki_ _and Mutsuki have disappeared._

_I must admit that my interest piqued by the thought of lovers going missing at a time like this._

_We must find them. I feel they have much to tell us about the ceremony."_

 

 

-

 

 

The three walk and walk further into the house, until they heard your voice from the door. 

"I... I'm sorry... It's my fault..."

"Yae..."

Dean wasted no time, so he open the door, behind the sliding screen, and he could see you; holding what seems to be a person's head. The three of them could hear you say,

"We promised to stay together, forever..." 

"So we ran away from here. But they all... "

They all... Died..." 

The three of them round the screen, and there you are, lied out on the floor, your eyes closing, your mouth gaping open.

"Y/N!" Dean screamed, lunging towards you immediately. He duck down and held you in his arms, as he put your head directly on his collarbone. 

"Y/N... Hey, sweetie..." He tries to wake you up, until you open your eyes slowly, looking directly at Dean, his concern eyes bore into yours. 

"...Dean..." 

You held his arms, and you stand up instantly to hug him tightly. 

"Stay with me, forever, and ever!" You screamed, ignoring the angle and your middle brother as you held Dean like you always do, whenever the two of you were alone. He smiled. 

"Of course, I'll stay with you. Like I promised too." He lift you up, and look into your eyes again. 

"I won't  _ever_ leave you."  

 

 

 


End file.
